King Liang
Basic Information King Liang, also known as Plainrock124, is a 20-year old YouTuber who was born on February 4th, 1999, in Yakima, Washington. Most of his videos involve smashing a certain product with humorous skits, this series is known as Bored Smashing. He is also known for being a fan of Nintendo as well as an Apple fanboy (or an iSheep). King started YouTube on August 24 2011. He is of Chinese descent and currently lives in Flagstaff, Arizona as seen and heard in some of his videos. Appearance King is an Asian-American adult with short black hair. However, he wears a Seaworld T-shirt (from when he was a child) on his head when playing a woman. He wears glasses and previously wore braces. He normally wears a black T-shirt and jeans, but sometimes he wears a jacket, which is seen in "50 WAYS TO BREAK A 3DS". In certain skits, he can be seen wearing a Cappy and Sonic hat. Personality King is known to be a bit sarcastic and has a satirical sense of humor. Most of the time he is very enthusiastic, although he is often rude to the things he destroys. He is also very energetic and of course destructive. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Bored Smashing * Apple * Amazon (Echo Mostly) * Nintendo * Mario * MacBook * Zootopia * Menismists * Star Fox * YouTube * Reddit * Shane Dawson * iJustine * YouTube Revenue * His fans (which he sometimes jokes about) * His friends * Verizon * Canon * Most technology * Stranger Things * Life Is Strange * Club Penguin * Just Dance (formerly) * SuddenLink * Yoshi * We Bare Bears * Boosted Boards * Vintage Macs * Edited School Videos * (Unconfirmed) Spongebob Squarepants (Hinted as a SB Clip was used in a video, And was referenced in another) Dislikes * Sonic: The Hedgehog * Feminists * Haters (and hate comments) * Low views (on his YouTube Videos) * Improper grammar * Android * LG * Dell * School (most of the time) * Tests * AT&T * Miranda Cosgrove * Phone Scammers * Virgin Mobile * CenturyLink * AdBlock * Driving * The Emoji Movie * Giveaways * Feminist Jones * People who assume * Hate Comments on Twitter * Poptropica * Toad * Daisy * Justin Bieber * Acer * BTS * Jake Paul * Logan Paul * Team 10 (and their tour) * Tana Mongeau * Club Penguin: Herbert's Revenge * Original School Videos * Smash Fanbase Poll On a scale of 1-5, how would you rate King's latest video? 5 4 3 2 1 Trivia * King also is a little bit a Nintendo Fan Because he only plays Mario Games (no Zelda, Kirby, Metroid, Splatoon, Or any Nintendo Game except Animal crossing And Starfox) * King dislikes Miranda Cosgrove because of her hating his birthplace (Yakima) as describing its name as "somebody throwing up". * King has a history for hating Dell since he owned two Dell computers that broke down or caused problems. * King does not have a girlfriend (excluding his MacBook). * King uses himself as a character in videos because he says that he can't get his friends in his videos. * King lives in Flagstaff, Arizona, United States of America. * King hates CenturyLink because of their slow internet. * King calls his fans the "PlainrockVlogs124ers" which is a jab at Jake Paul. * Plainrock124 owns a blue Dyson Hot + Cool™ (Model AM09) fan. * Plainrock124 has moved in 2016/2017, (January 2017 was when he uploaded his Moving On video.) Kings Mom was also featured in the Moving On video. However he still lives in Flagstaff AZ. Category:Main Characters Category:YouTubers Category:PlainRock124 Category:Characters